


Mel gets Stannis a Baby Dragon

by bela013



Series: Prompting at Tumblr [8]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-09 08:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bela013/pseuds/bela013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mel gets Stannis a baby dragon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mel gets Stannis a Baby Dragon

Once there was a story, of a red woman. She believed the blue eyed king was the savior. And together they went on a quest for a magic dragon. They faced many challenges, met a magic onion and a princess made of stone.

Nobody like the blue eyes king, but he protected them anyway. People believed he was a fool for ruling with only a red woman, a onion and a princess, but he showed them all wrong when he saved the day from the ice zombies.

Sending a nice letter to the late dragon queen helped too. He apologized for being related to a douche and she was all ‘I totes understand that’. She agreed on ruling the lands across the seas and protecting it’s people while the blue eyes king would protect the seven parties from ice zombies and killer weddings.

As a congratulations gift, the red woman gave him a stuffed baby dragon called Puffy. The blue eyes king was thankful and said she could have tea parties as much as she wanted with his wife.

Le End~


End file.
